


Wish you were here

by AngelicKnight



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Fluff, For a Friend, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Owada Mondo, Sleepovers, Song: Shine On You Crazy Diamond (Pink Floyd), Song: Wish You Were Here (Pink Floyd), Spanish Translation, The Sauna Scene, but make it kinda pre-slash?, kiyotaka disrespects rules for once, no beta we die like chihiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicKnight/pseuds/AngelicKnight
Summary: "Want to stay up a bit longer and grab a snack? I’ll see if I have something in my room" Mondo offered as he put on his pants. He wanted to make it seem inconspicuous, but Taka knew he wanted to make sure he was ok. It's not like he wanted to spend more time with him tonight, right?Mondo and Taka have a sleepover and talk about things.Traducción al español en el segundo capítulo.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this bc in the summary Mondo was putting on his pants, that is not where the story will go, I'm sorry.
> 
> Very self-indulgent while also being a small gift for my friend who got me into DR. Love you, bro.
> 
> Title taken from: "Wish you were here" by Pink Floyd
> 
> Spanish translation coming soon, I hate spanish even tho it's my first language.

"Hey, man, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes! Perfectly alright!" Taka answered. Luckily his voice didn't waver. In truth, Taka was feeling off. The dressing room still felt cold, but he was cooling off quickly, so he'd be okay in a few minutes.

Mondo still looked unconvinced. "I mean, you almost passed out, and all that... I'm just worried". He looked away, but Taka could swear he saw a blush decorating Mondo's cheeks. He began buttoning his uniform.

"Want to stay up a bit longer and grab a snack? I’ll see if I have something in my room" Mondo offered as he put on his pants. He wanted to make it seem inconspicuous, but Taka knew he wanted to make sure he was ok. It's not like he wanted to spend more time with him tonight, right?

"That's a good idea. Since we're already past nighttime, we'd better make the most out of it! Besides, being alone isn't the safest course of action." In truth, even before the sauna Taka liked spending time with Mondo, though they sometimes clashed in more ways than one, today he saw him as a true friend, a man he could trust with his life (literally, he couldn't forget Sayaka or Leon, the thought always present but distant, that someone might betray them).

"Really? That's strange, coming from you, oh Mister Moral Compass. I thought you'd be all over the place with enforcing the rules" Mondo joked.

Taka huffed out a laugh. "I can have fun too, you know? It's just... I never had any real friends, this is all new to me" He was already feeling a lot better, and if he left open the top buttons of his uniform, well, he was sure Mondo wouldn't tell anyone.

"I get what you feel" Mondo said, but left it at that. They exited the bath room and headed to the dining hall. "Damn, it sure looks different at night"

The whole hallway was dark, except for some emergency lights, their buzzing felt louder than it should, but then again, everyone was asleep. Taka wondered if Monokuma was watching them even now. “Yeah, you’re right. Let’s go, we shouldn’t stay in the open like this.”

They turned left and walked silently through the corridors. They passed Taka’s room, not making any move to stop, and instead moved to the next one, Mondo’s room. He opened the door, but Taka hesitated before going in.

“Are you sure it’s okay? I don’t want to intrude; besides, Monokuma has that weird rule…”

“Yeah, it’s fine, you’re not intruding. Besides, Monokuma said to only sleep in the dorms, doesn’t matter whose, right?”

Taka laughed. Mondo thought it was a pretty sound. “I suppose you’re right, brother. Let’s enjoy the night, we know we need it.”

They entered the room, Mondo making a beeline for the drawers. He reached in and pulled out some protein bars and juice boxes. “They might be a bit warm, but they’re still good. They haven’t even expired” Mondo made a face. “I think so, at least. Who knows how long it may have been outside this hellhole.” The bed made a sound when they sat down, not used to taking the weight of two people at the same time.

“Are you excited to leave?” Taka definitely was. He couldn’t bear the thought of having to kill anyone, and he hoped he didn’t look like easy prey, but still…

“Of course, man. I have my gang to lead, what will they do if I don’t come back? I have to hold my promise to Daiya. I _cannot_ break it, it’s a man’s promise.”

“That’s right, your brother used to lead the gang before you, right? The Crazy Diamonds?”

“Yeah. We named it after our favorite song, you know? _Shine on You Crazy Diamond,_ by Pink Floyd. We loved the lyrics, I didn’t catch the meaning at the time, but now, I think I do.” Mondo’s eyes were far away, remembering something Taka couldn’t see. He began to sing softly.

_“Remember when you were young?_

_You shone like the sun_

_Shine on, you crazy diamond_

_Now there's a look in your eyes_

_Like black holes in the sky_

_Shine on, you crazy diamond_

_You were caught in the cross fire_

_Of childhood and stardom_

_Blown on the steel breeze…”_ Mondo’s voice trailed away. Taka understood why.

“I’m sure he’d be proud of you, of the man you became”

Mondo’s grip on his jacket tightened and he lowered his eyes. “’m not sure about that”. Taka saw tears fall and soak into the bedsheets. He inched closer and tentatively put an arm around Mondo’s shoulders. His breath hitched, and a few moments later he turned to Taka, now hugging him in earnest and softly sobbing into his shoulder.

A few minutes, some pats on the back and whispered reassurances later, Mondo calmed down enough to look at Taka, sniffle (Taka thought that was cute), and whisper, “Thank you. It means a lot to me.”

“It’s nothing, bro. I know you’d do the same. Want to try those energy bars you snuck from Sakura and Hina?”

“No way, bro, we’d never fall asleep”

“Isn’t that the point of a sleepover? I heard from my classmates that they never slept until dawn when on sleepovers”

“Oh, so it’s a sleepover, then? Oh, this’ll be great, Daiya and I used to do these all the time when we were little, have you been to many?”

At this Taka looked embarrassed. “Not really, I was so focused on my studies I never had time for that. And I didn’t have many, if any, friends.” He crossed his arms and that made him look smaller.

“Well, look alive, you’re having your first ever sleepover and you’re going to enjoy it or so help me God.” Mondo moved so Taka could sit properly on the bed. “Now we usually watch movies, but since I doubt that rancid excuse for a teddy bear would allow us to put on one, we’ll skip that and tell each other embarrassing stories…”

* * *

“I still don’t understand how we can be so awake after our sleepover”

“I know, right? I swear we fell asleep and three minutes later the announcement for daytime played”

“It’s probably those energy bars and drinks we had. I can’t believe that’s all you had in your room”

“Dude I only had, like, five seconds to snatch something from the kitchen without them realizing there was anything missing. I didn’t want to face an angry Sakura. Besides, I doubt you could ever sneak something into your room, Ultimate Moral Compass”

“Hm, you got me there, bro”

“What are you two whispering about?” said Celeste, leaning far too close into their personal space. “You have been awfully close this morning. Care to explain what happened last night?” The whole table perked up at that, stalling their daily routine of having breakfast in the dining area.

“Oh, it’s nothing,” said Taka, “we’ve just put our differences aside and formed a brotherly bond.” He put an arm around Mondo’s shoulders, just like the night before. He didn’t see, but Mondo gave him a soft smile.

“Yeah, sure, _brotherly_ ” whispered Toko.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pido perdón por la demora, fue por flojera.
> 
> Bueno, acá está. Hay varias inconsistencias en la traducción pero es porque soy argentina y no se dice "chaqueta", se dice "campera" y todo eso.

“¿Hey, seguro que estás bien?”

“¡Sí! ¡Perfectamente bien!” respondió Taka. Por suerte su voz no vaciló. En verdad, Taka se sentía raro. La habitación seguía sintiéndose fría, pero ya sentía que su temperatura bajaba, así que en unos minutos se sentiría mejor.

Mondo parecía poco convencido. “Quiero decir, casi te desmayaste, y todo eso… estoy preocupado, eso es todo.” Apartó la vista, pero Taka podía ver que se había puesto colorado. Comenzó a abotonarse el uniforme.

“Querés quedarte un rato más y comer algo? Voy a ver si tengo algo en mi habitación” ofreció Mondo mientras se subía los pantalones. Quería que parezca normal, pero Taka sabía que quería asegurarse que esté bien. No es como si quisiera pasar más tiempo con él, ¿verdad?

“Buena idea. ¡Como ya nos pasamos del horario nocturno, más vale que lo disfrutemos! Además, estar solos no es la idea más segura.” La verdad, aún antes del sauna a Taka le agradaba pasar tiempo con Mondo, aunque a veces no estaban de acuerdo en las mismas cosas, hoy lo vio como un verdadero amigo y hombre al que confiaría con su vida (literalmente, no podía olvidar a Sayaka o Leon, la idea siempre presente pero distante, que alguien podría traicionarlos).

“¿En serio? Eso es extraño, viniendo del Estudiante Delegado Definitivo. Esperaba que te enojes y me hables de seguir las reglas y todo” bromeó Mondo.

Taka rió. “Yo también puedo divertirme, ¿sabes? Es solo que… nunca tuve amigos de verdad, todo esto es nuevo para mí.” Ya se sentía mucho mejor, y si dejó desabrochados algunos botones de su uniforme, bueno, estaba seguro que Mondo no le contaría a nadie.

“Te entiendo” dijo Mondo, pero no aclaró más. Salieron de las duchas y se dirigieron al pasillo. “Wow, sí que se ve diferente de noche”

El pasillo entero estaba oscuro, salvo por algunas luces de emergencia, el zumbido sintiéndose más fuerte de lo que debería, pero era de esperarse, todos estaban dormidos. Taka se preguntó si Monokuma los estaría viendo justo ahora. “Si, cierto. Vamos, no deberíamos quedarnos expuestos así.”

Doblaron hacia la izquierda y caminaron en silencio por el pasillo. Pasaron la habitación de Taka, sin hacer ademán de detenerse, y siguieron hasta la siguiente, la de Mondo. Abrió la puerta, pero Taka dudó antes de entrar.

“¿Estás seguro que está bien? No quiero molestar, además, Monokuma puso esa regla rara…”

“Si, va a estar bien, nunca molestarías. Además, Monokuma solo dijo que durmamos en los dormitorios, no importa en el de quién, ¿verdad?”

Taka volvió a reír. Mondo pensó que era un sonido lindo. “Supongo que tienes razón, hermano. Disfrutemos la noche, lo necesitamos.”

Entraron en la habitación, Mondo yendo directamente a los cajones en el escritorio. Abrió uno y sacó unas barras de cereal saludables y jugos en caja. “Tal vez están tibios, pero al menos siguen buenos. Todavía no se vencen,” Mondo hizo una mueca. “Eso creo, al menos. Quien sabe cuánto tiempo estuvimos encerrados en este infierno.” La cama sonó cuando se sentaron, por primera vez sosteniendo el peso de dos personas al mismo tiempo.

“¿Estas emocionado por salir?” Taka definitivamente lo estaba. No podía pensar en tener que matar a alguien, y esperaba que no se vea como presa fácil, pero aun así…

“Por supuesto que sí, tengo que liderar mi pandilla. ¿Qué van a hacer si no vuelvo? Tengo que mantener la promesa que le hice a Daiya, _no puedo_ romperla, es una promesa entre hombres.”

“Es verdad, tu hermano lideraba la pandilla antes que tú, ¿verdad? Los _Crazy Diamonds_?”

“Sí. La nombramos como nuestra canción favorite, _Shine on You Crazy Diamond,_ de Pink Floyd. Amábamos la letra, yo no la entendía, pero ahora creo que sí.” Mondo miraba algo a lo lejos, recordando algo que Taka no podía ver. Empezó a cantar en voz baja.

_“Remember when you were young?_

_You shone like the sun_

_Shine on, you crazy diamond_

_Now there's a look in your eyes_

_Like black holes in the sky_

_Shine on, you crazy diamond_

_You were caught in the cross fire_

_Of childhood and stardom_

_Blown on the steel breeze…”_ La voz de Mondo se alejó. Taka sabía por qué.

“Estoy seguro que estaría orgulloso te tí, del hombre en que te convertiste.”

Su agarre en su campera se apretó y bajó los ojos. “No estoy seguro de eso.” Taka vio que caían lágrimas, las sábanas absorbiéndolas casi al instante. Se acercó y lentamente puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. La respiración de Mondo se entrecortó, y unos momentos más tarde se volteó hacia Taka, ahora abrazándolo de verdad y silenciosamente sollozando.

Luego de unos minutos, palmadas en la espalda y susurros tranquilizadores, Mondo se calmó lo suficiente para mirar a Taka, frotarse la cara con la manga de su campera (Taka pensó que era adorable) y susurrar, “Gracias. Significa mucho para mí.”

“No es nada, amigo. Sé que harías lo mismo por mí. ¿Querés probar las barras de cereal energizantes que les robaste a Sakura y Hina?”

“No bro, nunca nos dormiríamos”

“¿No es ese el objetivo de las pijamadas? Mis compañeros de curso decían que nunca dormían hasta que salía el sol en las pijamadas”

“Ah, ¿así que es una pijamada ahora? Oh, va a ser genial, Daiya y yo solíamos hacer de estas todo el tiempo cuando éramos chicos, fuiste a muchas?”

Taka se veía incómodo. “La verdad que no, estaba tan concentrado en mis estudios que nunca tenía tiempo para eso. Y tampoco tenía muchos, si es que algunos, amigos.” Se cruzó de brazos y eso lo hizo verse más pequeño.

“Bueno, alégrate, vas a tener tu primer pijamada o que Dios venga y me lleve.” Mondo se movió para que Taka pueda sentarse bien en la cama. “Bien, normalmente se miran películas, pero dudo que ese oso rancio nos deje poner una, así que nos salteamos eso y pasamos a contar historias vergonzosas…”

* * *

“Sigo sin entender como estamos tan despiertos después de la pijamada”

“Es verdad, es muy raro. Juro que nos dormimos y tres minutos después sonó el anuncio matutino”

“Debieron ser las barras energizantes y bebidas que tomamos. Sigo sin creer que eso era todo lo que tenías en tu habitación.”

“Es decir, sólo tuve como cinco segundos para robar algo de la cocina sin que se dieran cuenta de que faltaba algo. No quería enfrentarme a una Sakura enojada. Además, dudo que fueras capaz de robar algo, Delegado Definitivo”

“Hm, tenés razón.”

“¿Sobre qué están susurrando?” dijo Celeste, acercándose demasiado a su espacio personal. “Estuvieron muy amigos esta mañana. Les gustaría explicarnos qué pasó anoche?” Toda la mesa levantó la vista cuando dijo eso, deteniendo temporalmente la rutina diaria de desayunar en la cafetería.

“Oh, no es nada,” dijo Taka, “sólo hicimos a un lado nuestras diferencias y formamos un vínculo de amistad.” Puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Mondo, justo como la noche anterior. No lo vio, pero Mondo le sonrió.

“Sí, claro, _de amistad_ ” susurró Toko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cande esta va para vos beba te re amo /p

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I kin Taka yes I love Mondo


End file.
